Seasons of RWBY
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Holiday RWBY stories. That's about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is my holiday RWBY oneshot collection. So let's get things cleared out of the way. One I will be using the Holidays I celebrate and how me and my family celebrate them. Which in the last few years because we all are old enough to drink has really involved drinking. Is there any other way to celebrate them?**

Chapter 1: Halloween

"So, Yang do you think Blake would like this outfit? I didn't tell her about it. All I told her was dress as a witch. I'm starting to think this may come off as racist." Ruby spoke with a light blush dusting her cheeks as she began to play with the faux tail that her costume came with. She had been conflicted about it, but Yang convinced her not only in the store to get it but convinced her to not only get it but make it part of their couples costumes.

"Of course she will love it. If not we are still going to get smashed Rubes. Remember Jaune's team is bringing the booze and Weiss managed to get the penthouse suite. While I would protested but what can you do? I ask you that. What can you do?" Yang said quickly finishing Ruby's make-up.

"You were the one who volunteer her. The only reason she accepted it is because you tricked me into using my adorableness. No one can withstand it. Not even you." Ruby pouted as Yang laughed as she grabbed Ruby's chin. "I would not be pouting when someone is trying to put mascara on you. And besides still got the job done." Yang spoke as she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Yeah well I still think this seems racist. Why did I let you talk me into it?" Ruby despaired as Yang smiled brighter. "When have I ever steered you wrong Rubes? And I want an example from this month. None of that ancient stuff, like switching your shampoo with peanut oil." Yang said as she placed the final dash of make-up onto Ruby.

"The shampoo thing was last month! And if you want one from this month remember when you somehow convinced me that Jaune had a crush on me!? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? I had to reject him when he never saw me anything more than a friend!" Ruby yelled as Yang held up a small compact mirror.

"Done, and in my defence you actually fell for that. Come on everyone in Beacon is positive that you're a lesbian. You might as well hang a neon sign saying as such." Yang said standing up, and walking into the bathroom to finish off her own outfit. "We are leaving with Pyrrha and Nora in twenty minutes. So stop whining there isn't anything you can do." Yang said through the closed door.

"How does the whole school know!? Seriously Yang if I find out you've been telling everyone I'll kill you myself!" Ruby yelled back as she sat down onto Blake's bed as she pulled out her scroll to see a message from Blake.

 **B~ I still don't see the point behind this outfit. I was under the suspicion that you would be making us wear some couples costume. Like salt and pepper...** **or something like that. I have no idea why you want me to go as a witch, but hey Weiss says it's a cute outfit.**

 _R~ I swear it will make sense when you see me. :3c_

 **B~ Okay. But Weiss won't stop saying the same thing. Followed by that I'll love it.**

"You forget Rubes, you posted it online that you are dating the team's cat. Along with the fact you have like half the school on your friends list. Word travels fast." Yang said walking out of the bathroom.

"Seriously Yang. I get that you like it but is Super Saiyan really what you want to go as?" Ruby asked as Yang smirked. "Well, Weiss wanted to go as someone from an anime and this is the only one I knew well enough. So she is going to be my Chi Chi, besides you're a cat. At least I may not be making some racist thing with a costume. Yeah, Yang 1 – Ruby 0. I won." Yang said defending her choice as Ruby glared back, and there was a knock at the door.

"If Blake feels offended I'm going to sabotage your relationship with Weiss. And you know I'll have help from Blake. Maybe Weiss will do it all herself. Depends on how much damage is done to the place tonight." Ruby said as she opened the door to reveal Pyrrha wearing what Ruby could only assume was a princess because Jaune was a knight. And Nora was... Ruby wasn't sure what she was meant to be.

"A Princess... and... I'm sorry Nora I have no idea." Ruby said as Nora just rolled her eyes.

"I'm one of the brides of Dracula. Does no-one here read? But you're a cat and Yang is Goku." Nora sighed out loudly. As Pyrrha giggled as Yang pushed Ruby out and closed the door. "Rubes does read but it is fantasy not horror. Blake should get it though." Yang laughed as Ruby and Nora began to walk ahead.

"Is it just me or was it too easy to convince her to wear that. Only half an hour of her complaining about how Blake might think it is racist." Yang whispered to Pyrrha as she just looked back.

"Yeah... that does seemed too easy. Do you think she is plotting something? Because I don't think I could ever imagine her to be the type to plot." Pyrrha said as Ruby waved them over.

"Weiss sent a limo! Now get your butts over here, so I can spend time with Blakey!" Ruby yelled as they began to speed up.

"I don't know. Last time she plotted something, I ended up needing to shave my head, and was wanted in Atlas for a month. I haven't even been to Atlas." Yang said as they climbed into the limo.

* * *

"I swear to god Blake! I get it, you're worried about Ruby's costume. But I promised Ruby and Yang to not tell you what it is. But what I can tell you is Yang picked it out. Sooo take from that what you will." Weiss said as Jaune walked into the living room with Ren just behind him.

"Don't even try Blake. Ruby made us promise as well. And she is scarier than the idea of Nora drinking coffee. Plus Yang was there as well and I value my spine where it is." Jaune said as Weiss handed Ren and Blake a bottle. "What? How come I don't get handed a bottle?" Jaune asked as Weiss glared at him.

"Does the fourth of July ring a bell? If that doesn't we can always go with New Years. Or my favourite one, the Summer Solstice. Four hundred thousand lien of damages from you alone. If you weren't such a light weight I would consider it." Weiss said coldly as the other's began to laugh. "When the others get here, I won't mind. Mainly because you won't get stupid drunk with Pyrrha nearby." Weiss continued seeing Jaune relax.

"I'm only joking Jaune. Here, I'm pretty sure if I start now, I won't be ready for when Yang wants to start doing shots with us. Because I personally value my kidneys... and liver," Weiss said as she handed Jaune the bottle she had just opened.

"That's right... Yang will make us do them. I hope she doesn't make us drink anything nearly as strong as last time. I still don't remember ninety percent of that night. I remember drinking the shots and then waking up in Mistral in Pyrrha's childhood home. While it was nice but I have like three days missing." Jaune said as he took a sip.

"I told her to only bring a specific type of whiskey. Well it is slightly higher than what you'll be used to we shouldn't have an incident like last year. But in case she decides to go overboard I do in fact have a backup. Mainly a thing called 'Refusing Sex' a trick Yang is more than familiar with." Weiss spoke and they all began to laugh. That is until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. Jaune stop whining, and just take at least one shot." Weiss continued walking over to the door.

She opened it to reveal Yang standing there holding the bottle Weiss requested. "Miss me Snow Pea? Because I missed you. Plus Ruby's been bitching... more than normal." Yang joked as Weiss gave her a chaste kiss.

"I actually agree with her, she may not take it as a joke. But if they get into a fight, you are going to be on damage control. I will not have anything to do with them crying." Weiss said as the others finally caught up to Yang.

Weiss pulled them in as the others began to look. Pyrrha ran up to Jaune and kissed him. Nora meanwhile jumped into Ren's arms who barely had enough time to catch her as she looked at the others.

Blake meanwhile was left looking for Ruby. "She is behind me Blake. And before you freak out, the costume was my idea. I'll take full blame if you are angry. I abuse my sister's innocence a bit too frivolously." Yang said the phrase Ruby made her promise that she would before Ruby would let Blake see her.

"This is making me angry. Why hasn't a single person told me? I'm starting to worry." Blake said as Ruby finally got pushed out from behind Yang by Weiss to reveal her outfit. "Is... is that... Momo? From Huniepop?" Blake asked as her blood flooded her face. Huniepop was a guilty pleasure game she played that she tried to keep secret. And she thought she was in the clear until Ruby revealed to be wearing Blake's favourite character, in her maid outfit. Blake's favourite outfit.

"Yeah... Yang broke into your scroll to find some ideas for me. I had no idea what the main character looked like, so I told you to go as a witch... because Yang just told me it is a kitty and I thought it was racist but she said you wouldn't be mad and I'm rambling and I'm just stupid for-" Ruby was cut off by Blake kissing her.

"While if anyone else did it I would gladly cut them. But you just look cute. And are actually close to Momo's age." Blake whispered into Ruby's ear. "Plus if Yang stays here, we get the dorm to ourselves and I think I may just barely be able to control myself, but one the likely chance I can't... we can always go into Weiss' room." Blake continued seeing Ruby blush.

"Blake, might I remind you, if I catch you doing something with my baby sister again. I'm going to string you up myself." Yang started as she walked to a small island where Weiss had some shot glasses already out. "But time to start off traditions. Shot time, and then making sure Jaune doesn't swallow his tongue. But Weiss did give me a specific one to get. So it is her fault this time if you find yourself outside of Vale." Yang said as she began to fill each glass as the others began to gather around.

"Well, my parents didn't mind him. What they did mind was he was missing his pants in my room, while I was asleep next to him." Pyrrha said as she took a glass. "Here's to an enjoyable Halloween. Nora picked out a horror movie drinking game for us." Ruby said as all the glass met in a smaller circle. And was quickly drank.

Ruby and Jaune began to cough at the burning feeling whilst the rest laughed. "How strong is that exactly?" Jaune asked hoarsely as Ruby quickly regained her composer.

"It's good. Just burned a little." Ruby smiled as she spoke. She was just happy Blake didn't think of her costume as some racist comment. Blake meanwhile was forcing all impure thoughts from her mind.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp here is the first holiday special. The next one I foresee is Christmas, mainly because I no longer celebrate Thanksgiving, because it is just hard to orchestrate it in a country that doesn't celebrate it. But hey if you guys are going to celebrate Halloween the same way I am tonight, remember drink responsibly and never, ever drink and drive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Christmas special. Again, this well be how me and my family celebrate. It just so happens that I come from a rather large close family. So there may be a few more OCs. Some you may recognise if you've read my first story on my page.** **Some are from my original page. So the only reason I'm dusting them off is for the sake of this singular oneshot. If you don't like them, that is okay the odds of me using them again are slim to none.**

Chapter 1: Christmas

The silence was golden to most. A pleasurable difference from the average loudness that came with everyday life. Especially if you had sensitive hearing, like Blake. But it was that same silence that was actually pulling her from her sleep. With three children, and arguably the most excitable woman ever, the noise was always there.

It had long since became a comfort blanket. Noise meant that they were alive. Noise was good. The silence was always a bad air about it. From the time Ruby accidentally, temporarily lost some of her hearing, to their youngest daughter setting fire to a portion of the school. Blake still wasn't sure how a five year old got her hands on the items required to set something, let alone three desks on fire.

Those all were met with a disturbing silence once Blake walked in the front door. This was one of those moments where the silence was starting to make her skin crawl. Especially as the date it was. Ever since the triplets were four they would be in taking part of the easy fight, and wake Ruby up. Ruby intern would help them wake up Blake.

Four years of doing that constantly, to just stop out of the blue. It was odd and Blake knew something was up. She quickly sniffed the air to see if something was on fire. To her joy the air smelt normal. Nothing smelt of smoke.

She reached over to where her red head rested, and grabbed nothing but the pillow Ruby had dubbed the 'Blakey Pillow' and she only ever brought it out for two reasons. Reason one, Ruby and Blake got into a fight and one of them slept in the living room. Reason two, Blake was working really late and she couldn't get home until the early hours.

Neither happened. Ruby fell asleep with her arms around Blake, and Blake had her arms around her pulling her as close as she could. There was nothing close to warrant the 'Blakey Pillow' being brought out. This simply had the terrible stench of them being up to something. And Blake never liked it when they began to plot anything of the sort.

Blake heard the door just slowly creak open along with the soft pitter patter of feet. Not from Ruby. No they were smaller. But that still didn't lower the odds by too much. She still had three other options. And out of the options she hoped it was one of two. But if Blake was a betting woman, she would place all her money on it being the youngest. If they were going to do what she thinks they were planning.

Before Blake could even roll over whoever entered her room, pounced and landed on her with a surprising amount of accuracy. Blake knew then and there if she did bet, she would have walked away with the house's money.

"Come on Mom! Get up! It's Christmas! Come on! Santa was here and everything!" Her youngest shouted right into Blake's sensitive cat ears. Blake reached up and covered her ears as she flipped her daughter over.

"Dahlia! You know that is a no no!" Blake yelled. Something she never like to do, but the two who weren't Faunus knew not to yell into the feline ears, of Blake and Nimhe. And whilst she never minded being woken up by any of her children, all three knew not to yell directly into her sensitive ears. But just as the venom in her shouting, venom she didn't realise she even realised until she saw her daughter's face, with tears starting to well up in her silver eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled Dahlia. But you know not to shout in either mine or your sister's ears. They are very sensitive." Blake's tone shifted, to that of the mother figure that never bared her fangs against her children. Her wife, rarely. People who even joke about her family, always. But never her children. Even when they were in trouble. Of course she would punish them when she had to, but even that rarely needed to happen, and most of the time it did need to happen it was from someone like Yang convincing them it was a good idea. And Blake would direct the venom accordingly.

"I'm sorry mom. Mommy told me to wake you up and I would most likely need to yell." The small, black haired girl said as she began to cower from seeing her mother being angry at her.

"I'll talk with her about that later. But where are the others?" Blake asked pulling the frightened child closer as she quickly latched her arms around Blake. Almost as if the second they pull apart she was going to be in deep trouble. Not that Blake would ever punish them on the day that it was. It was the unspoken rule, they only ever got two pass days a year. Their birthdays and Christmas. And it would take an unprecedented amount to cause them to be punished. Something that hasn't ever happened as of yet.

"They are waiting for you... Mommy said that we should let you sleep longer because Auntie Weiss needed your help. She also said that you got home so late that you ran into Santa. So we gave you an extra hour but Mommy won't let us open anything until your up as well." was Dahlia muffled response as she hugged Blake tighter. "I'm really sorry I yelled. Please don't be angry at me." She got out as well, which practically broke Blake's heart.

"I'm not angry at you. It is just you should know better. But that is enough talk about that. Let's head down stairs. We don't want the others thinking that you failed now do we? They may not send you up next time." Blake joked trying to divert her daughter's attention from beating herself up to the presents downstairs.

Dahlia practically jumped out of the hug she started and stood impatiently at the door. Getting ready to pounce on Blake again if she took too long. Not that Blake would deny her children Christmas by ruining the final tradition. A tradition that while Blake never liked it was one that Ruby wanted her children to enjoy. Blake only saw the bad about it, mainly being woken up early.

As Blake finally walked towards the door, her impatient daughter grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the flight of stairs, not wanting to wait for her mother to walk at her own rate. As they entered the living room Blake could see a steaming mug of only what she could assume as coffee. That is what it smelled like at least, as well as her other children, and the love of her life. All waiting patiently for her to get into the seat they saved for her.

Unfortunately it was her turn to hand the presents out. Not that it ever mattered, they would have waited for her regardless. It was one of the few times a year all four of them were patient. As Dahlia jumped into the spot she had previously occupied and Blake rambled over to her place on the floor, grabbing the mug off the table, taking a big drink as she took the seat.

"How long have you all been up?" Blake asked as she reached under the tree to pull out some of the wrapped presents. "I've been up since five. They've been up since around half six." Ruby spoke as she took a sip from her mug.

"Ruby, I'm... you know what, I'm not even going to touch that with a thirty nine and a half foot pole." Blake started as she grabbed the small piece of paper hanging on the side of the box in her hands with a piece of ribbon. "Obsidian, this one is for you from Santa." Blake spoke as she placed the small box in front of him.

Blake quickly went to grab another present as Obsidian waited for his sisters to get one as well. It was the manners that Blake and Ruby had ground into the entire trio. "Dahlia, you seem to have a big one from Santa." Blake stated as she placed the large, and surprisingly heavy gift in front of the silver eyed girl with eyes growing to new, unforeseen levels. ' _How the hell did Ruby manage to lift that so easily in the store._ ' Blake thought as she went to grab a final gift for the round.

"And my little kitten gets this rather interesting one." Blake stated, as she handed Nimhe a present that was of an average size by comparison.

They quickly shredded the paper on the presents and their faces lit up brighter. Obsidian held one of the games he had been wanting to play since it was released. And after countless hours of research on both Ruby and Blake's part they agreed the worst possible parts could be easily made suitable for his age.

Nimhe held a thick book from one of her favourite authors. Most would be outraged by such a gift, but Nimhe took a lot from Blake, from her Faunus traits, to her love of books. Blake recognised the author, and while she wasn't a fan of the works if her daughter liked it and was happy with the books for Christmas, then how could she complain.

Dahlia was staring at... she wasn't sure what. Blake even wasn't sure. But Ruby had swore that she would love it. As if sensing the question brewing in her mind, Ruby spoke up. "It is called Meccano. It allows you to build practically anything. I even had something like this when I was younger... except this also teaches about robotics as well." As Ruby spoke Dahlia's eyes grew. She didn't even wait until she got another present as she ripped the top of the box off and began to cause a waterfall of the metal pieces.

Blake thanked god that Ruby installed the camera's in her workshop, and that they had caught her taking some tools. She was also glad that she convinced Ruby to lock up her power tools. Blake wasn't sure if she wanted to rip her from her own little world. Blake and Ruby both were always surprised that their children had such different tastes.

"Dahlia... there are still presents under the tree, Mom is waiting patiently for you." Nimhe stated, Blake had to restrain a laugh as she already had started to read her book. But as the other little girl looked back to Blake who had already began to sort the presents that remained under the tree. Not that she would want to miss their faces, she just didn't want to pull them from their enjoyment. This way they can enjoy what they can open the rest at their own leisure. Which knowing them, that would be as fast as soon as they see the presents waiting for them to simply release them from their paper confines.

As Blake placed the final present she and Ruby got them into it's respective pile. As she stood up and sat next to Ruby. Before they dived into the stacks of their presents from the jolly man in red and their parents, Obsidian crawled under the tree and just out of sight from anyone unless they knew where to look. As Obsidian crawled out he took a rather large box with him. Nimhe and Dahlia came to his aide. They lifted the box as high as they could placing it on the duo's lap.

"This is from the three of us. We saved our allowance since March to get it. But we managed to save up just enough to get it." Obsidian stated as Ruby's eyes grew. Ruby never grew out of the same mindset that their children were in. And it was one Blake never wanted them to grow out of.

Ruby looked at Blake begging for permission to be the one to open it. "let's do it together. They went through a lot of effort to get us something we both would like." Blake said reaching to the opposite side to the one Ruby had. As they ripped the packaging off.

Blake looked at the thing before her. It may be overlooked as some cheesy present from some mother to her married daughter, but it was a hand stitched quilt. It held a patch for each of them, as well as the rest of their family. Their names stitched carefully on it. Blake ran her fingers across the carefully stitched name, a smile growing on her lips. She would have been happy if they just enjoyed their day. But, they poured every cent they had not only buying the material, but learning how to sew just for this.

Blake looked over to Ruby who was staring intently at it as well. A slight sparkle in her eyes. Blake could tell she was feeling the same thing she was. Joy. "Do you like it?" Nimhe asked flattening her ears to her head, fearing that they did something foolish.

"We love it kitten." Ruby had to withhold the screech as she wrapped Nimhe and Dahlia into a hug as Blake swept Obsidian up. The three fighting all the time, not wanting to be hugged so suddenly. "We would have loved it if you guys just were happy." Blake said poking Obsidian's nose as he began to scrunch up his nose.

"Now, you three need to unwrap the rest. Then your mother and I will start cooking breakfast. We are meant to be at your grandfather's at noon." Blake spoke as Obsidian climbed off her lap. As his sisters joined him.

The quickly dived into the presents Blake had already sorted for them. Blake and Ruby meanwhile stared at their children becoming enthralled with the presents. It wasn't long before they all had their presents unwrapped. Obsidian had a rather large collection of games built up from. Blake had debated about getting him one of the new consoles but Ruby protested claiming it would be nothing but pointless at this time with such little going for it.

Nimhe had all she wanted with around a dozen or so books. She had already started to read one. Both Ruby and Blake had wanted to get her more, but she was already hard to buy for. She never wanted toys but only ever wanted to broaden her knowledge. And she solely was interested in books for it. Thankfully when she read a book she absorbed every word. She wanted to know the book inside and out. Which thankfully meant the collection of books they got her would last easily until next December.

Dahlia had a bunch of things she could build with. She was the oddity of the children. She had a passion for building and creating things in general. She surprised both Ruby and Blake by just that, she had already a remarkable understanding of basic mechanics from simply observing Ruby when she worked. She constantly watched with such a careful eye. Every moving gear, she wanted to know how and why it worked. But her face always lit up when Ruby allowed her to help with building of some new project she got contracted for.

"Right, you three behave yourselves while we go start breakfast." Ruby spoke in her normal hyper mood as she pulled Blake up while waiting for her children to acknowledge her statement. Which they did with a nod each. They were too enraptured with what they held now.

As Blake walked into the kitchen she grabbed Ruby by the ear and pulled her just out of earshot of their children. "I hope you know you are in deep trouble for telling Dahlia it was okay to scream into my ears this morning." Blake scolded as Ruby began to flail her arms, keeping herself as silent as she could as to not alert the smaller versions of them to her discomfort. "But like with them you get a pass today. Unlike them I may still be very angry about it tomorrow. You know how much that hurts, or at the very least I've told you." Blake scolded as she continued to drag Ruby over towards the refrigerator. As Blake opened the white door she let go of Ruby's ear.

"And I won't hear an excuse until Stephen's day at the earliest. And if you do you'll spend the night on the couch with the Blakey Pillow. That is if I'm feeling really generous." Blake spoke as she began to take out the parts needed to cook the oily breakfast that had long since been the tradition of her family. It always reminded her of the Christmas. Even if she cooked one for them in July. It only made her wish it was December sooner.

"Fine. What do you need help with?" Ruby asked as she began to rub her ear. She was not in a pleasant mood. The opportunity for snuggles being stripped from her. While she would enjoy more snuggles at least would be nice.

"Just start working on cutting the mushrooms, and tomatoes. I'll handle the meats. And when I start the eggs, you start the toast." Blake spoke as she grabbed the parts for her to start. She placed the pan onto the stove and patiently waited for it to heat up as she placed in multiple strips of bacon. The sizzling was like music to her ears. The smell... Blake couldn't even find the right words to describe the smell of bacon cooking. She was positive, across all languages would fail.

* * *

"Granddad!" The trio proclaimed as they jumped into the tall blonde man's arms. Tai scarcely had enough time to catch them. As he stumbled back Yang caught him loosely.

"Careful kiddos. Try giving him slightly more time next time to prepare himself. He isn't getting any younger." Yang joked as Tai slowly lowered the remainder of his grandchildren. Seeing their smiling faces.

"Stop it Yang. You'll corrupt them." Tai spoke as Ruby walked up and hugged her dad tightly. "She already has daddy. We are still paying for some damages." Ruby whispered as Blake walked up and hugged Tai just as Ruby disengaged.

"She is only exaggerating a little." Blake commented as the trio of energy ran straight past Tai. Blake probably summarised it would be to spend time with their cousins. And this way she gets to enjoy some marginal silence. Not the shocking type that came from earlier in the day, that came from them planing something. It was nice, but it was still something that could have rather been easily equally bad. This silence was one she knew what was the cause.

"So Yang, how has Ebony and Ivory been doing? Weiss refuses to talk about them during work. And I never catch her after work." Blake asked as they walked in. She quickly poked her head into the parlour to see them playing some board game that Tai must have gotten them to play.

"Ebony, well he is in deep trouble at school. For reasons he won't explain to either of us. So he managed to get suspended for the month leading up until the Christmas break. Ivory meanwhile is still getting straight A's. She has Weiss' mind I tell you. Even at the age of ten, I can't help her with her math homework." Yang began as they walked further into the living room of the house.

"Yang you stopped being able to help me with my homework when I was six and dad couldn't help when I turned nine. She will turn out just fine." Ruby spoke happily as she took a seat on the couch waiting for Blake to take a seat. "That is beside the point, it's Christmas, we both are home, our children are fine playing. Let's just keep things happy. Until the end of desert anyways." Ruby spoke as Blake sat down.

"Who's driving and who is allowed to have a drink?" Yang asked as Tai took his seat, she already knew the answer but she would prefer it if she knew without a shadow of a doubt. "You know Ruby is driving. She does it every year, despite me offering to drive." Blake spoke as Yang tossed her a brown bottle. She quickly walked over to the kettle to begin the process of making the hot drink Ruby would have asked for.

She decided to make Weiss a cup of tea, she had been slightly stressed but Yang made her agree to drop work for today at least. And her favourite tea would certainly help. Their children's faces as they lit up as they opened the presents was already enough, but Yang had learned the hard way once Weiss is happy, it is easy to keep her happy, and once she got in a sour mood the only thing that can ever really change her mood were their children.

Once that was done she quickly walked back into the room to see Weiss sitting down in the last remaining spot. Somehow Qrow sneaked behind Yang and took her seat, Blake was next to Ruby talking to Tai. Ruby was talking with Weiss, and from her reactions Yang could only guess it was some interesting story,

Yang tapped Ruby on the shoulder as she handed her the hot mug, and handed Weiss her tea. "Thanks Yang." Weiss and Ruby said in unison. Earning a giggle from Blake. Yang quickly re-entered the room carrying a chair with her, "That was adorable. So anyways Rubes how have you been?"

* * *

Ruby and Blake stood at the door, saying their final goodbyes, their triplets having long since fallen asleep due to the late hour. Shortly after they ate their fill and then some, all the children having cuddled up into a single mass in front of the TV, watching a Christmas movie. Blake lost track after how many, but she knew it was around the Ice Miser's song in 'The Year Without Santa Claus'.

Obsidian clung to Blake's neck tightly, she could barely contain her giggle, as she felt his soft snoring, Ruby held the other two who had formed a ball that was nearly impossible to separate. Tai smiled and kissed each of their heads.

"Merry Christmas you guys. Safe drive home." Tai said giving Ruby and Blake a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Daddy. Make sure Uncle Qrow, has some water or something. He is going to be a mess tomorrow." Ruby stated as Nimhe's ears started to twitch, from the cold air. It was what made an already adorable site even more adorable to her.

"Merry Christmas Tai. Have a great New Year as well." Blake spoke, happy with the knowledge in a half an hour they will be home, the kids will be tucked in bed and she will get a present she really wanted. Cuddling. She enjoyed Ruby being pressed against her body. And if it should go further than Blake wasn't going stop it. But if all she could get was them cuddling under their new quilt she would be equally happy with that.

"Right you guys get going. It is snowing, and I don't want my grandchildren to catch a cold." Tai's half attempt at a scold as Ruby smirked as they began to walk back towards their car. As she and Blake took their seats, Blake's smile grew. "I always love the holidays with your family." Blake muttered as she wrapped her fingers around Ruby's free hand.

"There your family now too Kitty Cat. Daddy won't want to hear you say otherwise." Ruby joked as Blake even let a small laugh out. "Whatever you say Ruby. Now let's get home fast. Tai wasn't joking. It is freezing." Blake joked as both, her and Ruby laughed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so yeah. Normally for my family we would drink a lot more but we are also all of legal drinking age at this point. But other then that, I hope you all have a fun and safe holiday season. And I hope you all will be alive and well for the New Year. Nollaig Shona Duit. And for those of you, like everyone else in the world who can't speak Irish, Merry Christmas.**


End file.
